ShadowQueen One-shots
by Disneyfanfiction17
Summary: Short stories containing ShadowQueen love, laughter and tears X
1. Wicked Games

**Short story for a funny spooky night. Happy Halloween x**

October 31st was Regina and Baron's horror movie night. Every Halloween night they would snuggle up together in their living-room on a comfy couch for a nice scary movie. So this Halloween was no different. After the curse was broken Regina and Baron continued their relationship together which blossomed into wonderful marriage and two beautiful children. Who happen to be spending the night with Henry and his family.

Getting comfy together on the couch Baron pulled his Queen closer to his side. They had planned this year to watch the Quiet place for their Halloween special. They both hadn't seen it and they heard from people they knew it was a great movie to watch in the dark. " Apparently there is no background sound in this movie so I don't understand how it's going to be scary." Regina said as she rested her head on Baron's chest. " I sure it would be a good movie I've read the reviews and so far it's been positive." Baron replied to Regina. Make sure they had snacks and drinks ready for the movie Baron pressed play on the remote.

As soon as the movie began both Regina and Baron where hooked. However Baron noticed Regina was a lot more jumpy. Regina wasn't scared of horror or thriller movies but if Baron didn't know any better he would think this movie had gotten under her skin. Every scene left her on edge and when to seeing the monster itself Baron could feel Regina's grip tighten around his arm. " Feeling scared my Queen?" Baron question but was met with his Queen's famous eye rolls. " Don't be ridiculous Baron I don't get scared."

As the movie reached it's climax scene Baron noticed again Regina's body tense. Her eyes where wide and could of sworn she slightly jumped. As the movie ended Regina had buried her face into his side which lead Baron to chuckle. " Regina are you okay?" Looking up to him Regina wasn't pleased to see a smug smile on his. Moving away from him Regina regained her control over emotions. "Yes I'm fine Baron...I was just tired that's all...I..I'm going to head to bed." Still seeing his smug smile on his made Regina frustrated. she could see he still thought she was scared when she wasn't. Not wanting to talk about it any further Regina made her way upstairs. Unaware of her husband scary plan unfolding.

Going through her daily night routine, Regina was in the middle of brushing her teeth when she realised how quiet it was. She hadn't heard Baron come upstairs or any movement for that moment. Rinsing her mouth out, Regina got dressed into her silk night gown. Climbing into her king size bed Regina waited patiently for Baron but nothing came of him. Growing curious on what Baron was doing Regina got out of bed and made her way down the stairs. " Baron are you okay?" Regina called out but as soon as she spoke she heard a loud squeal which made her jump. She had no Idea where the noise came from and it made goosebumps rise cross her skin. ." Baron Where are you!...It not funny anymore." Regina said with fear evident in her voice. The lights in the around the house began to flick rapidly before suddenly all the lights in the house shut-down. Jumping at the sudden darkness, Regina knew Baron was up to something but she could stop herself from shaking as she wondered the house in dark. She tried to use her magic to turn the lights back on but nothing. " Baron stop this It's not funny anymore!"

Trying find her way through the quiet house she heard another loud squeal that set her on edge and made her skin crawl. " Baron I said enough!...Please answer me." However before moving towards the stairs she saw a flash of light that revealed a huge shadow of a figure standing behind her that looked disfigured with long limbs that grab her from behind making her scream out of horror.

Baron began to laugh as he turned the light back on with a nap of a finger. Regina was still shaking from the prank scare but Regina was having none of it. She wouldn't let him win. Playful hitting him square in the chest Regina was furious. Holding his hurting chest Baron continued to laugh his ass off. " I thought you knew all my tricks?!"

 **A funny one-shot of Regina and Dr Facilier on a Halloween night :-) x**


	2. Long Distance

" I promise I will be back before you know it." Samdi said as held is love closer. Today was the day Samdi was departing from his family again for another business trip. He hated parting from Regina and the kids but when work called he had to go. Each time he had to go it wasn't getting any easier for the family.

Samdi and Regina were proud parents to three beautiful little girls, 9 year old twins Liana and Melora and 5 year old little miss Courtney who were the apples of their eyes. The girls hated it too when he had to leave for work some much so that normally end in tears and tantrums at the airport. " I know...it's just I'm going to miss you." Regina said as she pulled away from the tight hug just a little to look at his beautiful brown eyes once more. " Make sure you look after yourself in Hawaii and don't have to much fun without us." Regina said as placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

" Yuck, Mummy no kissing. " Courtney said as she looked at her parents with discuss. They had send the children to the sweet shop in the airport for snacks for the long drive home. However when they arrived back with a bag of snacks they weren't too happy to see their parents so intimately close. " Yeah mum gross! Everyone can see you guys" said Liana looking around embarrassed.

" well sorry girls this is what people do when they are in love. They give kiss." Samedi said to his daughters as he released Regina from their embrace. " Yes your Daddy right." Regina said. Regina wanted to laugh at her daughters' expressions as they disagreed with their parents.

" Mummy can I eat the sweets now? I'm hungry." Courtney whined as the family walked to waiting room. They had been at the airport for over two hours and the children were becoming bored and restless. Holding Courtney's hand Regina only smiled at her daughter as she continued to whinge. It was always the same each time. The girls would whinge about being hungry or bored but when it was time to go they would beg to stay see daddy leave.

" Not yet Coco just wait a little longer okay." Regina said softy. " fine." Sighed Coco as the family reached the waiting room, she didn't like waiting but she guessed she could wait just a little while longer.

" Dad how long are you going away for?" Melora said with a curious look on her face. " Two weeks my darling." Samedi could see the saddeness appear on his daughter's face at mention of how long he would be away. It broke his heart to see his any of his girls sad especially if it was him who caused it. " Time will fly by Melora and I will be home before you know it."

When the family sat patiently, another hour had passed but this time Samedi's flight was announced. Keeping her emotions Regina let the girls say goodbye first before he left for his plane. " Bye Daddy I will miss you." Liana said as she hugged Samedi.

"yeah me too." Melora said as she jumped into the hug. However Coco was having a harder time saying goodbye. Still holding her mother's hand Coco only frowned at Samedi. Pouting as tears began to build up in her eyes. " I don't want you to go! You have to stay daddy." Coco demanded as she stamped her foot on the floor. She was stubborn for sure but it was clear she wasn't ready to say goodbye. kneeling down be level with her Regina wiped away her baby girl's tears.

" Coco Daddy gotta go you know that. If he doesn't he'll get in trouble with his business partners." Regina said gently but Coco tears only multiply and unable to say mad anymore she buried her face in her mother's shoulder. Letting her tears run freely as Regina rubbed her back in comfort. Picking her up in her arms Regina carried her over to Samedi who gladly took his daughter into his arms. Coco wrapped her arms around Samedi's neck as she rested her head in his shoulder. Hiding her face as she cried silently.

" Coco come on now no need to cry. What happen to my cheerful big girl." Rubbing her back Samedi began to tickle her side which Coco let out a big shout of laughter. " there she is." as he continued to tickle her.

" DADDY! STOP! DADDY IT TICKLES...STOP!" Coco said as she screamed through her laughter. Finally stopping Samedi put down his daughter. " See Daddy can't leave without a smile." Bring all his girls into a hug and kissed each forehead. " Be good for mummy please. Daddy going to miss you girls so much."

Regina watched the loving moment between Father and Daughters she loved how loving Samedi was to their daughter. He was an amazing father and watching them say goodbye brought tears to her eyes.

When the children said goodbye Samedi turned his attention to his wife. He could see Regina was holding back her own tears. Bring her into a deep kiss that left her breathless. Regina let her tears fall freely. " I love you so much." Regina said breaking the kiss.

" And I love you too my Queen." Samedi said as he wiped away her tears. Saying their finally goodbyes Regina and the girls waved goodbye as they watched him walk toward the doors to aboard his plane. Long distance was hard but love always got them through it and it always will.

* * *

 **Family fluff xxx**

 **Disclaimer Regina and Facilier belong to ABC Once upon a time**


	3. Tattoo

Walking into his apartment Baron couldn't wait to show his queen his surprise for her. It had been five years since they officially tied the knot together and Baron wanted to make this anniversary a special one. The last five years had been great ones Which Baron was grateful for. He couldn't picture his life without her, just seeing her in the morning laying next to him in his arms alway my his heart flutter. She had beauty that he couldn't describe and she never failed to take his breath away. He loved everything about her from her cheeky smiles she would give him when they were alone to her funny sarcastic comments. Regina was his light and he was her's.

For their fifth Anniversary Baron had planned a romantic dinner for two on their balcony. Returning from work early to decorate the space with fairy lights and candles Baron made sure he put his whole heart into this little date he was planning for his Queen. When he happy on how the balcony was looking he moved on to the gifts. A fresh bouquet of roses tied with a cute lilac bow with a little note attached to it. Three wrapped presents that he hoped Regina would love. He knew Regina didn't like to go over the top with these kind of things but he couldn't help it. He loved to spoil his queen when he could which knew deep down was all the time. However he knew deep down Regina like it too.

Once the food was cooked for their special evening Baron quickly got himself dressed. Changing into his finest clothes for the evening Baron was finally ready to impress.

When five o'clock rolled around Regina arrived home from work. She had managed to get home early from the bar for a lovely alone time with Baron for their fifth Anniversary. Thanks to her niece for taking over her shift. She couldn't believe that had been five years since they got married and when Regina looked back on the memory she never failed to smile with complete happiness. When the curse ended and everyone went their own ways Regina never thought marriage was going to be in new chapter. Hell, she never thought Baron would be new husband but now she couldn't be more happier. She loved him with all her heart and just like him she could picture life without him in it.

After the incident with wish realm dark one Regina thought she wouldn't get the chance to tell him how she really felt about him but fortunately after a couple of weeks recovering in the hospital, Baron was fine. She never left his side when he was covering, she just couldn't. Memories like does always tore her heart but it also remembered her how much she loved him. There was always a deep connection between the two of them that they just couldn't understand. She understood him better then anyone. She loved the ugly, bad and good

Opening the door to the apartment Regina was hit with a wonderful smell of food. She Loved it when Baron cooked for the both of them. Walking into the kitchen she was taken back by the beautiful decorations. The candle lights gave off a nice warm romantic vibe, it was just wonderful. " Baron what is all this...it so beautiful." Regina said as she admired the decorations.

Greeting his wife with a kiss on the cheek " Happy Fifth Anniversary Regina." Baron explain his planned Romantic evening as he gently lead his Queen to the Balcony where they would be dining.

" Oh, Baron you shouldn't have gone through all this trouble." Regina said as Baron seated her at the table.

" Regina I wanted this anniversary to be special. I Know it's only our fifth Anniversary but I just couldn't help myself to give my Queen the best." Regina smiled at her love's words. She knew her husband would go over the top for such a special day but Regina couldn't help but enjoy herself. As the evening went on and the dinner was finished it was time for the gifts.

Opening the three presents That Baron had gotten her Regina was gifted with a beautiful gold necklace, a Jasmine blossom perfume and new elegant black leather bag. Along with those thoughtful gifts a huge beautiful bouquet of roses which left Regina altogether speechless. Regina too had gotten Baron couple of gifts but nothing compared to the beautiful gift he had given her.

"Baron these gifts are too much." Regina protested but Baron only smiled loving at his love. Helping Regina put on her new gold chain necklace around her neck Baron also placed a soft kiss that left Regina slightly blushing.

" Nothing is too much for you Regina you deserve them."

" Baron these gift are wonderful thank you so much." Regina as she pulled Baron into a passionate kiss. Baron had completely spoiled her and Regina was left to wonder how lucky she was to have such a loving man in her life. Pulling away from kiss Baron was not yet finished. He still had one more surprise.

" Regina my Queen there is one more thing I need to show you but you have to come to the bedroom first." Baron said seductively. Leading Regina into their bedroom Baron made take a seat on the bed. "Wait here". Entering the bathroom Regina waited patiently on the bed for Baron to return. She loved it when he was like this, all mysterious. However when Baron came back his shirt was gone. Another thing Regina loved to see was His well toned torso but something was different. Looking at his chest she notice some black ink writing. " Did you get a tattoo?"

"Yes but what does it say?" Pulling gently Regina to her feet and closer to get a better look at the Tattoo Regina looked at Baron in confusion.

" You got a tattoo of my name on your chest." Taking both her hands and placing on to his chest where his new Tattoo was Regina instantly felt his heart beat.

" The love I have for you Regina is strong you know that but I wanted your name across my heart to show that I will alway and forever love you. No matter what. My Heart will always belong to you."

Tears began to fill in Regina's eyes, she had no words to say as Baron had already summed it up. She was so touched and without a word Regina pulled him into another passionate kiss. However this one was deeper, Everything she couldn't find the words to say was expressed in the kiss they shared. This anniversary was definitely a Special one for the both of them.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget comment on what you thought.**


End file.
